Old Skies, New Horizons
by Seraphim
Summary: Relm sets out to find answers about her family past. Accompanied by a lovestruck Gau the pair find themselves thrown into another adventure, perhaps larger than they could have imagined. UPDATE: Chapter 3 rewrite is complete.
1. Chapter One

The day was gray and rainy. Very cliché, and yet very appropriate. It was funeral weather. And what better weather to have at a funeral. A small funeral. Very secluded and attended by only those who had somewhat known the deceased. It was an icy feeling, seeing the newest grave in the Hero Memorial. The faces were solemn and grieving, except for that of the youngest, which was only angry.

_We're giving up. We don't know he's dead. We never found him!_

It filled Relm Arrowny with a sense of frustration that she didn't understand. She stood, her red cloak clung to her, nearly colorless in the water that weighed it down. She was unaware of the others leaving, and before long, she stood alone.

"Relm?" A voice, soft even as it raised itself against the weather, called to her. "It's over." Relm looked over to see Terra standing at the entrance, a look of patience on her face. Surrounded by the gray air, she looked even paler. Her green hair was dark as it stuck to her head, soaked by the rain. "Come on," the older woman offered out a hand. "We can walk together."

Relm looked once more at the new grave, engraved with a short, yet fitting messages. _For Shadow, the silent presence that saved us all._

"I'm coming."

***

"It's tough, huh?"

"Hm?" Relm looked up at Terra questioningly.

"Saying goodbye to a friend." Relm didn't reply, only looked down at the ground, her cloak-hood blocking the view of her face. They were passing through a busy street. The people didn't seem to want to stop because of the weather. The population of the once small town had been swelling steadily for a month. Ever since the Fall. 

"Why didn't we wait for him?" The girl's voice was terribly small and fragile-sounding. 

"We waited a month, Relm."

"But we didn't wait for him outside...we just left him there."

"If Shadow had wanted us to wait for him, we wouldn't have had to."

The people hurried to move out of their way. There was an almost tangible feeling of gloom surrounding the two. They passed by the inn where Terra and the others were staying, not wanting to intrude on Strago and Relm's homecoming. Sabin and Locke stood just outside the doors, talking underneath the awning. Locke put up a grave hand in passing greeting as Relm and Terra walked on by.

"You don't have to walk with me. I know my way home. It's been a long time, but I still know my way."

Terra gave the girl a wry smile. "What sort of friend would I be if I left you to walk alone in the rain?"

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They found Strago having a warm cup of tea with Setzer in the kitchen, and Edgar and Celes speaking quietly in the living room, with Gau sitting starkly upright in a chair beside the king, looking as though he were desperately attempting to be good. Terra joined the two in the kitchen, after discarding her sopping cloak and shoes, while Relm hurried through the house to her bedroom, ignoring all greetings that came her way.

Terra and Celes exchanged a concerned glance through the kitchen opening, as Gau let out a confused, "Uwao?" 

"Forgive Relm," Strago told them wearily. "She's never been to a funeral of a friend before."

"Relm she..." Terra began haltingly. "She, doesn't have many friends her age does she?"

"No. There aren't many children in Thamasa. Well, there weren't. I suppose it's different now. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just thought, you know, if Relm's ever down like this and you can't find anything to cheer her up, you can always send her to Mobliz for a visit. I'd love having her stay with me sometime and there are so many children her age I'm sure she'd get along just fine."

"Thank you for the offer, Terra. I'm sure this mood of hers will pass, though."

"Hmm..." Terra stared into her teacup. "I just feel so bad for her." A clap of thunder suddenly rolled through the house, shaking the china on the table and erupting another, more excited, "Uwao!" from Gau.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Edgar stood, patting Gau's head softly in an attempt to calm him. "We should get back to the inn before the storm worsens." He helped Celes at of her seat and started for the door. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Strago."

"Think nothing of it. Be safe, and do come and see us before you leave town."

"Of course we, will," Terra told the old man, giving him a small kiss on the cheek in parting. "Please remember what I said."

"I will."

***

The rain was near torrential when the quintet reached the inn. A serving lad rushed to help them out of their wet outer clothes and left them to dry in front of the common room fire while the group headed up to their rooms. Edgar lead the way, Gau walking near as upright as he could beside him while the king spoke with him.

"Gau, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Uwao?"

"How would you like to come stay at Figaro?"

"Uwao?"

"Oh...this could take awhile..."

"Terra?" A soft voice interrupted the woman's thoughts.

"Yes, Celes?"

The blonde woman, frowned a little before she began to speak. "Are you alright?" 

"Of course! I'm fine. Why do you ask? Do I seem down?"

"A little. But that's not...never mind. I'll ask later." 

When they reached the place where hall divulged and the girls were forced to separate from the boys, Edgar invited them down to them common room in an hour for warm drinks. Celes accepted for the both before they continued to their shared room.

Both quickly changed into warm, dry clothes, and Terra pulled the blanket from her bed, sitting on the window seat, wrapped in it and watching the outside. Celes quietly sat at the desk provided in the room, writing in the journal she had kept since she was sixteen.

"Celes?" Terra hadn't turned from the window, but addressed the former-General still. "There was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh...yes." She pushed the book away from her and setting her hands in her lap. "I want to know, and I want you to answer me truthfully, are you...are you in love with him?"

"With who?" Now, Terra did turn from the window, green eyes wide with bewilderment. "With Locke?" Celes nodded miserably. "Of course I'm not! I'll not deny the fact that, yes, I do love him, but...I am not in love with him. And I am not angry with you for being so. That is what you were truly wanting to know, isn't it?"

"Yes." Celes's eyes went to her curled hands. "I'm _sorry_-"

"Don't be. You had every right to ask." She turned back to the window, but was not through speaking. "Now I want to ask you something."

"Anything."

Though she could not the pale woman's face, she could have sworn she was smiling from the back of her head. "If your first child is a daughter will you name it after me?"

***

The common room of the inn was a warm and easy-going place to be, even for a pickpocket. Well, only if the inhabitants didn't know you were a pickpocket. Two brown-haired girls dressed in poor travelers clothes were easy to look over in the crowd, a fact that suited them just well, as they didn't like attention in strange situations. 

"I hope this rain stops by tomorrow. We haven't even got enough money for the trip home. I don't know how you talked me into coming here, Amy, we'll be stuck in Thamasa for the rest of our lives!"

"I'm sure there are fates worse than that, Sara," her companion told her nursing an ale and smiling with her deep purple eyes.

The other girl sighed discontentedly and sunk low in her seat, watching the fire, which was nearly blocked from view with all the clothes piled in front to dry from the rain. "I just wish we were back home, that's all. I miss South Figaro."

"But we've only been here a day!"

"But it took nearly two months to sail here. I wish they had passenger rides on airships."

"As do I. Since when are you such a homesick person?" Her tankard empty, Amy sat it down on the table beside her. "I thought you were always up for adventure."

"I am I just...I don't know. I'm going to go upstairs and lay down. All this noise is making my head hurt."

"Ok," with a concerned look Amy watched her friend leave the room as two men entered and sat in a secluded corner. The man next to her engaged her in a conversation about the Fall, and as they spoke, she saw more people come join the private party. Another man, looking suspiciously identical to one of the other came down with an older man with dark hair. Next came two women, roughly Amy's age, and both very painfully beautiful. The second one had a veil of sorts draped over head, covering her hair. The other was a wispy blonde. After the two sat down, she turned attention fully on to the man next to her and their conversation.

So absorbed was she, that failed to notice the person who came to stand just beside her chair to look out the window. Only when he bumped into the table and knocked her empty tankard on to her lap, causing her to jump in surprise, did she take notice of him.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" So busy was she making sure her clothes were not damaged that she did not just then look up at him. 

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine. It was empty. You just startled me," picking up thr tankard from where it was rolling on the ground, she looked up to give him a reassuring smile, but stopped dead in her place. "Locke?"

"Amy?" The blonde man, hair ever present in a bandana, seemed to be about to give her a hug, but immediately thought better of it and offered her a hand to shake. "How have you been?"

"Good, I've been good. And you? I hear your something of a hero now."

"Nah, I just...did what was right. You would have to. In fact, if I remember correctly I offered you to come with me up to Narshe to see what Arvis wanted."

Amy shivered. "Narshe is too cold for me. Well, and monster-populated, but the monsters weren't there at the moment. What are you doing in Thamasa?"

"...things. Hey, do you want to come over and meet the others?"

"The others? As in, the Returners?"

"Yeah. We're sitting over there," he turned and pointed to the private party in the corner. "Almost everyone is there. Terra, Cyan, Celes," he smiled as he said her name, "Setzer, and Edgar and Sabin."

"As in...King Edgar and Prince Sabin?" Amy's eyes widened. Locke nodded, seeming not to notice her shock. "Actually, I was just going to bed. I'm really tired," she feigned a yawn. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, ok. Are you here alone?"

"No, Sara came with me."

"We should meet up somewhere, sit down and talk."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'd like that. Just, don't bring any royalty with you. I get a little nervous around authority."

***

The rains rolled out with the day, and the morning woke the town sunny and blue. Terra and Celes ate breakfast downstairs in the inn with Setzer. The windows were opened wide and a fresh breeze drifted through the room. 

"I can't believe he's oversleeping on a day like this. You should have woken him up, Setzer." Celes set down her glass of water to glare at the gambler.

"My dear lady, have _you_ ever attempted to wake the thief before he is ready?"

Terra laughed. "Oooh, Locke would kill you if he heard you call him that."

"Yes, yes," Setzer, waved the comment off. "'Call me a treasure hunter or I'll rip your throat out' or whatever nonsense he spouts."

"Nonsense?" An amused voice asked from behind their table. "I'll have you know I take my profession quite seriously." Locke, hair still unkempt from sleeping, threw himself down in the empty chair after leaning over to give Celes a good morning miss.

"Oh please," the gambler pretended to gag, "don't ruin my breakfast."

Locke grinned, throwing a piece of bread of his friend. "You're just jealous you lost the coin toss."

"_Damn_ that coin of Edgar's!" The table laughed and then went on eating, speech halted for a short while until Celes turned to Locke.

"Who was that girl you were talking with last night?"

"Would you look at that!" Setzer jumped from his seat, Terra following closely. "We need to get to Strago's. We promised him we'd um…"

"Weed the garden! You know with him at his age he just can't…um…bye!"

"Hey!" Locke watched them leave in amusement, then he turned to Celes. "She was an old friend. Amy. I wanted her to come by and meet you all, but I think Edgar and Sabin threw her off a bit. She lives in South Figaro. She's very nice, I think you'll like her."

"Hmm…" was all Celes said in reply. She stared at him for a few moments before offering him a small smile and a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to see I can catch up with the two gardeners. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, pretty soon. Go on ahead."

"All right."

It was nearly a half an hour later when Locke, having gone upstairs to tame his hair into a bandana, descended the stairs to leave the inn. He had only stepped out of the door when a voice called to him from the street.

"Locke! Over here!" A very excited Sara a little ways from the door of the inn, waving excitedly to him. 

"Sara! It's good to see you," he gave his friend a small hug on greeting. 

"And you. I was just waiting for Amy to come down. She told me you were here."

"Not for much longer. We're leaving tonight for Figaro."

"Well then, you _must_ come with us today. Just for a walk around town. Please?" She looked up at him with very expectant eyes.

"Well, for a little while. I do have to somewhere to be. I promised Celes I wouldn't be far behind."

"Whose Celes?"

"She's" he was interrupted from explanation, though, by the sudden appearance of Amy at his side. "Oh, hello!"

"Hello…are you joining us today?"

"For awhile."

"Come on, guys!" Sara slid in between them, taking each one by the elbow. "Let's go see what's in Thamasa!"

***

Relm sat in front of the canvas, her chocobo brush lay in her lap, the canvas in front of her blank. It had only just hit her. Magic was dead. Her paintings…would only be that. Paintings. Pretty colors on canvas. Something to hang on a wall. Disgusted with her epiphany, she threw the brush on the floor and toppled the canvas before storming out her room. As she hurried down the stairs, voices could be heard from the room below. Not pausing to see just who it was, she fled to the door and slammed it behind her, ignoring the call from her grandfather.

The sunlight dazzled her eyes once she stepped outside. She hadn't noticed the stop in the rain. The streets were a mess of sludge and run off water, but that didn't appear to be stopping the people from enjoying the day. Moving quickly to the crowded market area, losing herself in the crowd lest anyway should try and follow her from the house, she wondered where all the people had come from. Thamasa hadn't been this crowded the last time she'd been here.

She began to walk aimlessly, picking a path at random and seeing where her feet took her. She walked for minutes, hours, she didn't know how long. It seemed dark irony that her feet should lead her to where they did.

The entrance to the Hero's Memorial.

It was dark, as though night was still encased in the trees that surrounded it. It almost seemed a foreboding, dangerous place to enter. Relm stood there, staring in the resting place of heroes for only a few seconds before turning and running away from it as fast as should could.

And running straight into somebody in town.

"Ooof…!"

"Ow!"

Somebody laughed, and it was neither Relm nor the person she ran into as they were currently holding her arms as they doubled over, the wind knocked out of them.

"Oh, Locke, you've caught a little girl."

"You should be very proud."

_Locke?_ "Huh?" Relm looked up at the person who had hold of her to see that it was indeed Locke. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!"

"…s'ok," a weak voice answered her. He let go of her and stood up, his face unusually white. "Relm?"

"H-hi." She stepped back so she wasn't so close and saw that there were two women with him. And neither was Terra or Celes. Locke seemed to notice her train of thought.

"Oh, these are some old friends of mine, Sara and Amy. You two, this is Relm Arrowny, granddaughter to the Blue Mage Strago Magus, and a fellow Returner." The shorter of the two began to smile and greet her, but the other, the odd violet-eyed one, gave a gasp, and look of shock and horror crossed her face.

"Amy? Something wrong?"

"N-no…yes, I-I have to go!" Without an explanation or goodbye, she tore off down the road, leaving the others behind.

"What's with her?" The girl Locke had named as Sara asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe you should go check on her. I really need to be going anyway."

"Yeah. Well, don't be a stranger. We should be back in South Figaro in October. Come visit."

"I will. It was good seeing the two of you again. Say goodbye to Amy for me."

"Alright." With a wave, she hurried down the way, and soon disappeared from view. As she did, Locke turned to Relm, a questioning frown on his face.

"What are you doing out here, Relm?"

"Went for a walk," she told him truthfully with a shrug.

"By yourself?"

At this, she pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm not a little baby, you know! I think I can cross a street without someone holding my hand!"

Deciding it was a lost battle before it had even begun, Locke sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder as a peace offering. "You're right. I'm sorry. Shall we go home to you house?"

Relm nodded slowly, not relishing the idea of facing everyone. Locke gave her a small smile, and then proffered his hand to her. With most, it was a sign that they found her childish, but with Locke and Terra, it was only a sign of friendship and trust. She accepted it and set a slow pace for the walk home.

"It's ok to be upset you know. No one will be mad at you for it."

"Huh?" She looked up at the man, who seemed to be staring far off in the distance. "What do you mean?"

"You're trying to hide from us that your upset, that your sad. You're trying to be angry instead. I see it." At this, he looked down at her, a sad smile on his face. "I'm the same way." Relm looked to the ground and said no more the trip home. When they reached the house, they found Sabin and Setzer sitting on the steps, laughing at something Sabin had said. It seemed wrong to her, that they should be laughing when mourning for a friend.

_But he wasn't _really_ a friend now, was he? When was he ever kind to any of you? He was cold and distant and wanted nothing to do with any of you personally. _

But that wasn't true, not entirely. He had never been cold, not to Relm at least. He never once complained to Strago about her always hanging by his side to play with Interceptor. He even used to pat her head in an almost friendly manner when she tried to sneak up on him and his dog. Of all the Returners, he had seemed to accept Relm and Strago the most.

Relm gave a soft hello to the gambler and the prince before she and Locke entered the house. Not wishing to be any ruder to her friends than she already had been, she entered the sitting room, her head down, and sat on the sofa beside Gau, the wild boy of the Veldt whom had befriended the artist on their journey. Communication between the two was sketchy at best, but age had pushed the two together, and Relm found that had grown used to Gau's unrefined manners, and even found them endearing to a degree.

"Hello, Gau."

"Uwao!" With Gau, it was really matter of tone differences rather than words.

"Are you going back home soon? To the Veldt?"

"Actually," Edgar, turned from his conversation with Locke and Terra, "Gau is going to come stay at Figaro. Only for awhile, to see if he likes it. We didn't think it would be kind, after all this time around other people, to turn him back loose as though he were only a stray dog."

Relm nodded, understanding. "I'm sure he'll enjoy Figaro."

"Yes, well, we'll see how well he enjoys proper clothes…" Edgar lifted an eyebrow in amusement and Relm gave a small smile, knowing it was true.

While the conversation continued in a pleasant manner in the sitting room, Terra went to help Strago in the kitchen with tea. The old man was staring into empty air as she entered the warm room, lit from all angles by open windows. "Strago? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," the old man shook himself from his reverie. "I'm just…" he sighed and shrugged.

"You're worried about her."

"Yes," he nodded. "I am. She's really quite sensitive, regardless of what she would have you think."

"And she's already lost her parents." Terra sat down at the table, and Strago took a seat across from her.

"Yes. She was so young, and it hit her so hard. You all know of course," he looked down at his clasped hands, "that I'm…"

"…that you are not her true grandfather? Yes. We know. Does she?"

"For the longest time, I asked myself that, and truthfully, I don't think she does anymore. She wasn't an only child, you know?"

Terra's opened wide. "She wasn't? She's never mentioned a sibling before. Did they die with her parents?"

Strago shook his head. "No. She ran away. Five years ago. Amethyst she was named. For her eyes. They were just like her mothers. When Clyde and Aurelia, their parents, died, Amethyst and Relm had no other living family, and were placed in my custody. Relm, as young as she was, settled in easily, grieving for her parents but not fighting that she had to stay here. Amethyst, however, was miserable. Two years later, when she was just fourteen, she ran away. We never found her.

"Without her sister, Relm, too was unhappy. She had worshipped her. So, she tried to follow her. Three nights after Amethyst had run away, Relm did so as well. She was gone for three days when she mysteriously appeared in her bed, a large, vicious bump on her head. She couldn't remember anything about where she had been, and seemed for all the world to have forgotten she had ever had a sister. From that on, I was Grandfather. Among other things."

"How awful for her," Terra stared at the man. He suddenly seemed very much his age. "Perhaps Shadow's death has served as a…reminder of her sister?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. If she remembers…I have no idea she would handle it."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

***

Inside the Hero's Memorial, there was a feeling of stuffiness that made one think time had no meaning or bearing. The surrounding trees were home to no animals, and not even a songbird flitted the branches above. Silence was everything.

And in the silence stood a man. He was dressed in clothes to big for him, and had one hand wrapped securely in bandages. He stood perfectly still in front of the newly added grave. Loose brown locks of hair fell like rebels into deep green eyes, which seemed to see the entire world at once.

He had traveled very far to be here. He had been advised not to come, as he was still very weak and hurt from the accident. But he had ignored them. He had every right to be here and to see this.

It was his grave, after all.

Author's Notes: The first chapter rewrite is complete! When compared to the original, the occurrences in it are not very different at all. The characterization, however, is. Relm is much less…annoying in this than in the original. I wanted to portray her as very confused and hurt by the actions of her elders. I also added a lot more depth to her relationship with Locke because he will be a bigger part of the story in the rewrite than originally. He will serve as a bit of guardian and mentor to Relm as she continues her journey. I also laid groundwork for her friendship with Gau, since the original had nothing ^_^

I've also tried to make the personalities between Celes and Terra more distinguished and defined. Terra is a very sweet, understand girl, although very quiet and unsure of herself. She wants happiness for all those around her, but does not seek out attention (hence the veil over her hair in the inn). Celes is trying to adjust to a "normal" life and is desperate for friendship and understand from others.

Sabin and Edgar, unfortnately may have to take a back seat slightly in this rewrite. I don't want too many characters bogging me down. They will still be there (and there will probably be mushy Terra/Edgar like originally ^_^) just not key players. Which is odd because I love my Figaro boys!

Oh geez…these author's notes are ridiculously long! Sorry! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter Two

__

Six Years Later…

~~~

It well into the night, the moon obscured by heavy clouds, and all lights in the town of Thamasa were out. Except for one.

Relm Arrowny, a small pair of reading glasses perched upon her nose, brought the scroll she was studying closer to the light, careful not to get the ancient parchment too close to the flame of the candle. The language of the scroll was ancient, and there were few left in the world that could read it. Relm herself could pick out only words and names that had become familiar to her in long years of study, and for the rest, she relied on a translation key her grandfather had drawn up for her. It helped, if only some. The text she was focusing on appeared to be a retelling of the formation of the three statues. Relm had come across many in her search.

She had been studying magic and its history for five years. It had become almost an obsession with her and taken the time in her life previously allotted to her paintings. She hadn't picked up a paintbrush since that day, six years ago. It hadn't seemed right. For a year, she tried to live normally, befriending many of the new children in town her age. But as time passed by, something began in her. A hole. A missing piece. It had begun with the painting, and grew bigger with each day that went by. She felt incomplete. And she knew why. It was the loss of magic, something she had lived with everyday of her life. Finally, she had asked Strago about it, asked if he felt the same. He had told her no.

"But I'm old, Relm, you know that. You're different, you're growing up."

But Relm hadn't thought that to be the answer. "That can't be right, though. You had more magic in you than I ever did."

"Why don't you write to Terra and Celes? Ask them if they're feeling what you are. They were the most absorbed in it."

So Relm had, sending the answers via the newly built airship mail service started by Edgar. There were three airships in the service already, with the two more being built. But when the answers had come, neither had word that they felt the same as she did. Terra had written that, while she did feel an ache in her being at the loss, she felt nothing of a hole. And so Relm had begun to search for an answer. Book after book, scroll after scroll, she had slowly uncovered legends and tales from ancient times. She was surprised to find how many of these stories which were absent from present theories, occurred over and over again. There was an almost religious feel to them.

_Three statues protect and watch over all magic among the mortal beings of our world. There is a balance between the three that we attempt to mirror in our daily lives, but will never be able to fully attain._

But that wasn't the only thing the books spoke of. All the texts spoke of a being of higher standing than even the statues.

_Watching over and guiding the three statues is the lady Seanna, ruler of all magic on the mortal plane. She and her champion protector, Aliya, created the statues as a means to mediate the raw power the wielded and the frail forms of the mortals. When humans began to turn magic to dark purposes for the first time, it is told, Seanna created the first magical being to live among mankind._

Her firstborn were made in the image of angels. Terrans. They walked the soil and helped guide mankind in their use of magic. They were few in number and lived apart from the humans they guided. They were successful in their swaying of humans away from the dark for a long time, until a group of human raised up a member of their tribe in the false likening of a Dark God. 

Seanna is a benevolent being, but when angered her wrath is all encompassing and brutal. She took from the humans the gift of magic that ran in their blood. But those that had risen against were stronger than she had accounted for, and their magic was not completely drained from them. Instead, they became the creatures called S'lenes. From the moment Seanna and Aliya turned their backs on them, light rejected the S'lenes. They dug deep into the earth and were not heard from until the Great Burning. As their magic and power diminished, the S'lenes also lost all forms of speech; their name roughly translates to the silent ones.

The world suffered with the loss of magic. The foliage faded, and the seas began to shrink. The soil rejected all attempts to cultivate it. And so Seanna once more created a new form of life. The espers. Created originally in the likeness of humans the espers failed to find acceptance with the mortal people. So bitter were they for Seanna's 'betrayal' as they saw it, they turned their backs on the espers, and they were forced to create societies of their own. In the long years that past, the feelings of hatred the humans held toward the espers festered and the espers too began to despise what they were. They changed from the human-likeness they were created into beasts, only capable of human form for short whiles.

Seeing the backlash at her new children, Seanna wept. And her tears fell like rain on the lands. From her tears, magic came once to the humans of the lands, but only a small few. Where the rains fell, children were born to the people with brilliant violet eyes and the magic pulsing within them. With no choice but to accept their own children, the people forgave Seanna, and magic found its way once more to the people. The children were the L'nos, the golden ones, and they lived peacefully with the humans until the Great Burning.

It took little asking in town to find out that most of the mages and scholars dismissed all such tales as myths and fairy tales. The more Relm read and learned of the history of magic, the more confused she grew of the feeling inside her. There was nothing written that even came close to describing it, or what it was. Most of the texts ended just at the beginning of the War of Magi, and all mentioned in passing an event called the Great Burning. But there was not one text in all of Thamasa that told what the event was.

The sole burning candle of the town dwindled until its own wax snuffed it out. It was not re-lit, for its owner was asleep in the cradle of her own arms.

***

Thamasa was much changed from its former isolationist state. It more resembled Nikeah, with the family values of old Mobliz. A bustling port city, it was a haven to the lost and lonely. Survivors of the Light flocked to it, and the old population surprised itself in embracing the newcomers. Thamasa was emerged as one of the financial leaders of the Word of New Balance, rivaling the population of South Figaro and the grandeur of Jidoor. Every year, a festival was thrown to mark the Fall, and the entire world seemed to swarm upon the city. No one seemed to take notice of the lone man, green eyes almost hidden behind his careless brown hair, who stood of to the side, viewing all happenings with a small, private smile. He was not here for the festival, as most were. He had come to Thamasa every year at this time, but never for the celebration. 

He walked through the crowds as though he had known the city in the before time, when is citizens hid from the world, and at the same time seemed to revel in each sight the city had to offer. There was nothing remarkable about him, he was handsome, but casually so, and no taller than the average man. His build was lithe and sturdy, but so many others were as well. He seemed to stretch out each stride of his walk to the fullest extent, yet walked in a leisurely manner. He walked with a purpose.

***

"It's so crowded…I can't believe this is Thamasa!"

"You say that every year."

"Well every year it's more crowded than the last."

"Will you stop complaining and hurry? We're due at Strago's any moment now."

"Who's complaining? I'm not complaining."

"Indeed."

"Oh be quiet and respect your elders."

"Very well, old man."

"Gau!" The older of the two turned to glare at the green-haired young man. "You're worse than Celes, you know."

"Better not let the wife hear you say that." Gau grinned at Locke and forged ahead, forcing a path through the throngs of people. Before long, they were free of the main streets and away from the bustling festival-goers. "We should have brought horses."

"And trampled anyone who got in our way? I thought Sabin raised you better than that, boy." Locke returned the smile and slapped Gau on the back.

"You forget friend, that it _was_ Sabin who raised me."

Locke answered only in a deep, hearty laugh.

"It is a shame that he could not come."

"Indeed. Well, royal duty. Not everyone is as lucky as we are, I suppose. To be able to wander freely."

"If I recall correctly, Locke, Celes has a put a stop to many a trip of yours."

"…"

Gau chuckled. "Will the little lady be meeting us at Strago's?"

"Aye, with Setzer, and hopefully Terra, if she could get away."

"It will be good to see them again."

"You mean, it will be good to see _Relm_ again."

"… am I really so transparent, Locke?"

"Hmm…" Locke studied the younger man. "Only to good friends."

"All good friends, but the one that matters it seems."

"Give it time, dear boy, she is young yet."

Gau put his hands in the pockets of his travelling jacket, looking up to the skies. "She has never been young."

***

"Terra! Its been too long." 

"I'm sorry, dear friend. I've tried to get away before now, but the orphanage and the school keep me so busy. I was loath every time I was forced to turn Setzer away." Terra, her green hair covered by a dusty veil, embraced Strago at the doorstep. 

"Ah dear Setzer, our own personal flying chocobo." The old man chuckled deeply as the gambler stepped forward behind Terra. "How are you my dear boy?"

"Wonderful, having not been called a boy in ages! How about you, you are feeling alright?"

"I have never felt better. Good friends can remedy any ailment, as I've always said. Not step aside and let me see the blushing bride. Yes, there she is!" Setzer stepped inside the house beside a bemused Terra, as Celes entered, red faced.

"Strago, its been three years since the wedding. When are you going to stop calling me that?" 

A new voice entered the conversation. "When he can get through his feeble old mind that three years have indeed come to pass." For all its harsh words, the voice was light and friendly, as Relm descended the stairs to join the group. "Hello everyone!"

"Well, there's the birthday girl! Are you just waking? Growing lazy in old age I see." Setzer met her at the foot of the stairway, and offered her an exaggerated bow in greeting. 

"I'm afraid you have found me out." 

After many greetings, they group settled in the kitchen, where Strago had tea and toast ready. Relm, who hurried her breakfast down in a most unladylike fashion, rushed off to return several scrolls she had borrowed from the city's Hall of Records. It was only under the use of her grandfather that Relm was able to gain access to them, and she did not want to abuse the privilege.

"So she is still searching for answer, then? Terra's voice was quiet and low.

"Yes. I fear it has consumed her thoughts wholly. I worry for her because of them."

"Do not worry for the thoughts. Worry for the cause. A whole growing inside her, she wrote to me. It is an ill sounding ailment."

***

"Isn't that Relm?" Locke pointed to a slight figure quickly making its way towards the large crowd of the festival. 

"I believe it is. I cannot be certain. Shall I go see?"

"No. We are almost to their home. I would not intrude on her daily life." Locke turned thoughtful eyes on Gau, who was watching the spot where the figure had merged with the crowd. "We shall see her soon."

"Soon can never be soon enough," his voice was low, but not so low that his companion could not hear.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it was Edgar that raised you. You're too much of a romantic!"

"Edgar's no romantic, he's only a lecher."

The two approached the home laughing, and entered to find the group there already finished with tea.

"Well isn't that nice, not even waiting for us to start breakfast."

"And you all call me the wild one."

Celes glared mockingly at her husband. "If you two hadn't have dallied your way here, you wouldn't have caught us on the tail end."

"Come now, love, don't be harsh. It was rugged journey fraught with danger." The thief turned to Gau for support. 

The young man nodded slowly. "Aye. Horrible monsters met every step of our way. Treacherous weather. Bees."

"All on the way from the inn you were staying at?" Setzer raised an eyebrow, having dropped the two off late in the afternoon the previous day.

Strago laughed and set cup of tea down in front of both of them. "I'm afraid you've just missed Relm. She left for the Hall of Records not minutes before you arrived."

"Yes, we saw her." Locke nodded. "Only briefly. We didn't get a chance to say hello."

"Edgar and Sabin send their regards and greetings, Strago, but they could not get away." Gau's face was a determined mask. 

"Yes, yes. I was afraid they would not be able to. But come, let's move on to happy topics. How have you all been?"

***

The Hall of Records was an ancient place. Access to it was limited to only those descended from the Mages. Inside was dusty and dark, like a tomb from a child's fairy story. It was odd to see anyone other than an elderly man creeping about the shelves of it. That morning, there were two characters that looked quite out of place; one inside with permission, the other inside without anyone knowing.

Relm paced quickly through the pathways, having returned her borrowed scrolls to the curator. She had placed a request with him for several more texts before turning to leave. It seemed in the dark emptiness of the place that she was the only person left alive.

A sharp noise drew her thoughts in the opposite direction. Someone else was in the hall. They weren't supposed to be there. The curator had told her that she was the only other one there. 

She stopped in her tracks at the end of a line of shelves. It had sounded as though someone had dropped something, just the next row over.

"Hello?" She called out tentatively. "Is someone there?"

Footsteps met her call. They seemed to go slowly and then faded off.

Relm peeked around the end of the bookcase. No one was there. Only a faded scroll lay on the floor. Dust still hung in the air about it. She hurried over to see what it was.

In flowing script across the top of the scroll were the words: _A Record of the Arrowny Family Line_.

A family tree. _Her_ family tree.

It did not read the way it should have.

***

"It's late." Terra Branford glanced out the window once more. "Is she normally this forgetful?"

"When the Hall of Records is involved, there's no telling with that girl." Strago seemed genuinely unconcerned at the passage of time since Relm had left that morning. It was late in the afternoon. Locke and Celes had left to go and see the festival, if only briefly. Setzer sat with Strago at the kitchen table discussing foreign politics and the like. Only Gau seemed to be as concerned as Terra. He sat, solitary, on the steps that led to the front door.

"Gau?" The green-haired woman, having abandoned her veil, went to check on the young man. "Are you feeling well?"

"Oh, I am fine, Terra. Thank you. How are you?" He looked up with a preoccupied look about him.

"As well as ever." She sat next to him. "I do believe its been nearly three years since I last saw you."

Despite himself, Gau gave her a smile. "I suppose I'm slightly different than you remember."

"It's only that you're so _tall_!" It was true. Even sitting she was forced to crane her neck to see his eyes.

He laughed. "Sabin's not to fond of it. I can see clean over his head now."

Terra looked away, a far off smile on her face. "How are they?"

"Good. Well, Sabin is. Edgar…has been better." He studied her carefully.

"He's not ill is he?" She turned back to him, worry written on her features.

"No. He's lonely." Gau watched her turn back away. "He misses you, you know."

"If he missed me that much, he could come and see me."

"But it's not that easy, don't you see! You say you have a hard time getting away from the orphanage and school? Terra, he's a _king_! He can't just pack up and leave. He has an entire nation depending on him."

Terra sat and didn't answer him.

"You haven't seen him since Shadow's funeral, have you?"

"No."

"Don't you write letters?"

"We used to. Then we stopped."

"Just like that?"

Terra sighed and stood up. "What do you say we go look for Locke and Celes? Maybe we'll run into Relm."

"Yeah, alright."

***

A slight figure hurried down a forgotten road, unknowingly sobbing to herself. Her hair was blown back with the force of movement. Behind her, a lone person followed silently. He knew that it would be hard for the girl to understand, but it was necessary.

She had to know.

***

"It's too crowded!" Gau hollered in Terra's general direction. "I'm going for a walk." The woman gave no signs that she had heard him, nor did she after several other attempts. In the end, he simply gave up and walked away. He had never liked to be around very many people. At home, in Figaro, he stayed to his own quarters mostly. Sabin often times was forced to bring him out for meals or walks.

"What do you do in there all the time?" The prince had asked him once.

"Read, I suppose."

"All day? You read?" Sabin hadn't sounded convinced as he'd raised his eyebrow.

"Well, yes. I went so long without the gift of literacy…I guess I'm just making up for lost time."

"Hmmm…" They had continued on their walk for sometime before the blonde man had spoken again. "You can go to the library you know."

"Oh, I do."

"I meant, you do not have to stay to yourself in your room all the time. It worries Edgar…and me as well. It's not healthy, Gau. We brought you here because we thought you'd want to be around other people."

"I do, Sabin! And I appreciate everything you've done for me. I don't mean to cause you grief. It's only that…I do not like large crowds. And it is hard to escape them here."

"I see."

Sabin hadn't bothered him with the topic again but Gau had caught him watching him closely ever since. 

Gau hurried away from the large festival, pushing thoughts of home out of his mind.

***

Locke had returned to Strago's home having left Celes in Terra's company. Strago and Setzer had left a note saying they had gone to see the latest additions Setzer had made to the Falcon. The house was empty as Locke tossed himself down on a sofa to catch a few moments of shuteye…

…or so he thought until a pounding of footsteps down the stairs.

"Relm? Is that you?"

The only sound that answered him was a slamming door. Locke pushed himself up and headed toward the front door, which had been shut with such force, it had bounced right back open. Fluttering gently down to the floor was a slip of paper. Tiny, scrawling handwriting across it read:

_I've found the answer. I'm going to South Figaro immediately. _

***

"Relm?"

At first, she thought it to be Locke's voice echoing in her head. Wh she hadn't answered the man, she couldn't say. Only that she was in the greatest hurry of her life. She had to get the docks.

"Relm!"

It was clear now, however, that it was not Locke. The voice was too young. Risking a brief look behind her, she noticed a tall man, not much older than herself, with deep greenish hair attempting to catch up to her.

"Hey, slow down! What's your hurry?"

_I know him from somewhere._

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure I heard you or not."

"It's ok," he offered a wide smile as he came to stop beside her. "So what's the birthday girl rushing about like this for? Too busy to greet your guests?" His tone was light and teasing and it was in this moment that Relm realized where she knew him from.

"Gau!" She craned her head to see his face clearly. When had he gotten so tall?

"Yes?" He paused as though awaiting a question before he realized the nature of her exclamation. "Oh. You… you didn't recognize me, did you?"

"Its been two years. You're so tall!"

"Has it really been two years? It does not seem to have been that long."

"My fifteenth birthday. You came down with Sabin and Locke. Remember?" Forgetting her urgency, Relm leaned against the wall behind her.

"Yes," Gau laughed a little. "They both got roaring drunk and ended up in a fist fight at the tavern. I had to carry Locke back to the inn."

"Every year, you've all come down for my birthday. I feel horrible…I never go to see anyone. But…you didn't come last year."

"No," Gau leaned next to her. "I was sick. Edgar refused to let me out of bed."

"You? Sick?" Relm raised an eyebrow in question. "I don't believe I remember you ever being sick."

"Never until I moved to Figaro." He closed his eyes thoughtfully. "A small price to pay I suppose."

Relm bit her lip, suddenly remembering why she was out in the first place. "Listen…why don't you head to my house? I'll be back in a few minutes, and then we can talk some more. I have to…visit a sick friend and take her a few things," she gestured to the bag at her feet. In reality, it held the few possessions she had deemed necessary to take along.

"I can come with you, I don't mind." He opened his eyes once more and offered her another smile.

"No, really, she's…not terribly fond of strangers."

"So I'll wait outside, no sense in a you walking alone."

"Gau! No! Go back." She reached up a hand, as though to ward him off while she backed away. "Please?"

"…if you so say."

"I do. Thank you." With one last look at her friend, she turned and hurried down the road. Gau stood watching her disappear for several moments before heading back the way he had come.

It wasn't long before he ran into Locke. Literally.

"Whoa there, slow down, what's the rush?" Gau caught the shorter man as he was reeling from the impact, flushed and out of breath.

"Relm! She's-"

"-gone to see a sick friend."

"What!"

"I just saw her. She told me she was going to see a sick friend."

"I think she was lying to you." He handed Gau the short not he had found.

"… this can't be right. It can't be." Gau shoved the note back at Locke. "Why would she lie? Why wouldn't she just ask for a ride back when we left?"

"I don't know. Gau, she's spent years researching this. She's done it all on her own, mostly. Maybe she didn't want to involve someone else."

"But it makes no sense! An airship to South Figaro would take less than a week. A ship will take her months…a ship! She was going to the docks!" Turning his back on his friend, Gau hurried off in the direction of the docks. Locke was left not knowing what to do. In the end, he left it up to Gau, a much faster runner than himself, to find Relm, and hurried to tell Strago of his granddaughter's departure. 

***

The docks were overloaded. People swarmed everywhere, most coming rather than going. It was some time before the frantic Gau could track down a harbormaster.

"A boat going to South Figaro? There aren't any. Not directly anyway. Always stop off in Maranda. The next boat for Maranda's due to leave any minute now."

"Which one is it?"

"Down at the end. You'd best hurry."

Gau did not need to be told twice. Parting the people, he rushed toward the end ship, rifling through his pockets for any gold he might have on him.

"How much is the fare?" He hollered to the sailor who was preparing the ship for its journey. 

"Seven gold pieces." The sailor looked over at Gau, standing up straighter when he took in his fine clothes. "Sir."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Course."

"Did you happen to see a girl about your age rush on to the ship? She's blonde, with green eyes. She was wearing-"

"A red cloak over a brown dress? Yes, I saw her. Seemed in a right hurry, she did. She boarded not five minutes ago."

"Thank you! Here," he forced the gold into the sailor's hand and hurried up the gangplank.

"Wait! I need to show you your cabin!"

"Show me later!"

It didn't take him long to find her. She was towards the bow, watching over the railing. She didn't notice him walk up behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't think I could wait for you to come home before continuing our conversation." He bent is head down next to hers as he spoke.

"Gau! What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing, or does your sick friend live in Albrook?"

Relm crossed her arms and hurried away from Gau. "What does it matter to you? Go home, Gau! I didn't ask you to follow me."

"Go home? Relm! You left home and only left a note! Why didn't you ask for help?"

"Because…I don't know!" She stopped and turned to look at him once more. "I've lived with this for six years, all alone. I should be able to find the answer on my own as well."

"Do you know how dangerous it is, travelling by yourself? You're only seventeen!"

"I'm well aware of my age, thank you! And I think I can take care of myself. Gau," she suddenly rushed toward him and grasped his hand in her own, pulling him close in. "I have to do this. Don't you understand? If I don't find my answer, I'll die."

"And what is your answer, Relm? What is the meaning behind all this?" His voice was low, almost to a whisper.

"My family." A whisper answered with a whisper.

"But…you're family is here," unknowingly, Gau pulled away. The ship was sailing now, but neither of them had realized it. "Strago."

"He is not my family, Gau. I am alone here."

He walked to railing, and she followed. "Alone, yet surrounded by so many who care about you."

"I do not mean to sound ungrateful or uncaring. But…I am remembering things…you wouldn't understand! You don't know how it is, to have a hole inside you!"

"I don't know how it is?" He was nearly shouting. "I spent years alone Relm! For the first 13 years of my life, I was by myself on the Veldt. And then I came to Figaro. I couldn't understand anything that was happening around me! I couldn't even understand what was being said to me for some time. If that isn't a hole…I don't know what is."

"Gau…I-I'm sorry. I appreciate you being concerned. Truly, I do. But…I don't need a knight in shining armor! I can do this alone."

"Well, it's a bit late for that." Gau gestured to the land that was growing smaller and smaller in he distance. Relm leaned against the rail next to him.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you, then."

"Don't sound so excited about it."

To his surprise, she laughed. "Oh Gau, I'm so sorry. I think I am glad to have you along."

"Good, then maybe I can borrow some money from you for fresh clothes. I spent all of mine on the boat fare, and haven't a spare shirt on me."

"What? You're the charge of the Crown Prince of Figaro. How is it you've no more money than for a small ship fare?"

Finally with his characteristic smile in place, he mussed up her hair. "Didn't anyone ever teach you its not fashionable to carry around pocket money?"

Author's Notes: Hey, I never said updates would be prompt! At least this is fairly long…isn't it? Quite a bit different from the original for many reasons. No Edgar and Sabin. Celes and Locke are married. Relm is much less angry than rushed. And Gau is just so much cooler in this version ^_^ He's definitely my favorite character.

I was originally planning on writing chapter 8 after getting the rewrite for this done but…I think the story will be changing directions. I may take down all the old chapters. Who knows, I'll wait and see.

The history is written much more clearly for you. If you skipped over it, go back and read it! Its important! I'd love to write solely on the topic of the magic races, and maybe I will when I'm done with this. Who knows?

Next chapter, more Amy, misfortune begins to fall on Relm and Gau, and the bad guys come out! Dun dun dun! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well? Any luck?" Locke's bride looked at him with worry thinly veiled in her face. He sighed.

"I'm not sure. Gau went after her once I told him the news. That boy can run faster than a spooked hare so hopefully he'll be dragging her back any moment." He glanced over to Strago with a kind smile as he shared the news. The blue mage nodded and stared into the now cold cup of tea and Terra reached over to gently grab hold of his hand.

"Gau will bring Relm home safe, Strago. I promise."

"I would like to know what the devil is so important in South Figaro?" Setzer slammed the front legs of his chair back to the ground and stood. He boots fell loudly as he began to pace in the otherwise quiet house. "Does anyone have any clues?"

"A library?" Terra looked to Locke as she suggested this. "You know the town better than any of us, what do you think?

He shrugged. "South Figaro is more a town of commerce than learning. Any important documents in the kingdom are likely to be housed in Figaro proper."

"If she were looking documents that belonged to Figaro why not just wait and fly back with us?" Celes slumped down in her seat, looking very unlike the former general she was. "We're in company of the charge of the prince. She could have had access to anything within the week if she'd waited." No one seemed to be able to disagree with her.

After some moments of silence, Terra rose from the table and began to clear away the dishes that had accumulated. "Well, if Gau does not return with her, what shall we do? She'll be at sea for weeks. Did she even take the time properly prepare?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but all ships bound for South Figaro from Thamasa make port first in Maranda do they not?" Setzer looked to Strago for clarification. The old man nodded slowly in response.

"They do indeed."

"Well then, I propose that we meet the ship in Maranda. I'm sure Relm can manage to take care herself for such a short amount of time. The ship should make port in roughly two weeks assuming the weather is fair."

"I would be eternally grateful for your assistance in this, my friend." Strago offered a slight smile, his eyes warming up a tick. "I know should not worry so, she is nearly an adult in her own right, yet I have an ill feeling about this excursion she has run off on."

"Well he's not going alone!" Celes straightened up, direction once more lighting up her face. "Locke and I will be joining him, of course." Her husband smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't trust Relm not run her mouth off to the wrong person without someone there watch over her," he said with a laugh. "Terra? Will you be accompanying us?"

She bit her lip and looked at her hands, now wringing in her lap. How she longed to once more join her friends on an adventure, however slight it might be. "I'm sorry," she began. "I'm afraid I shouldn't be away from Mobliz for such a length of time. They really do count on me to help with the school and the orphanage." Terra sighed low and long. "I'm…sorry."

Celes leaned over to place a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry. We understand your duties and responsibilities. You should feel no shame in not being able to dash off at a moment's notice with us." Locke nodded in agreement, giving Terra a handsome smile.

Setzer smiled as well, pleased with how quickly plans were forming. "Well, we've two weeks to get you to Mobliz and be in Maranda in time to meet the ship. It's been a hard day, what say we have a bit of a drink while we wait for Gau to return?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Wait, let me get this right," Relm stared at her companion incredulously. "You're lecturing me about taking off from my home with only a note about my plans, whereas _you_ literally left with Locke staring after you. Sabin is going to murder you."

Gau laughed loudly, feeling his heart lighten as he did. "I suppose I wasn't thinking clearly." He cocked his head and grinned at her. "I'm sure they'll put two and two together."

"You better hope Locke's good at math." She turned to lean on the railing of the ship and stare out at the ocean. "Although I do have to admit I am very grateful you came after me and not him." Gau perked up at these words and attempted to sound casual as he inquired further as to wait she meant. Relm laughed. "Do you remember Locke on a ship? He couldn't even keep a glass of water down. He'd have spent the entire time staring over the side and…well, you know." Her nose wrinkled at the thought. "No, having you along is much more agreeable."

He nodded and looked away. "Of course." He was silent for some time, a fact that was lost on Relm, so wrapped up was she in her own thoughts. He was at a loss as to what to say to her. He had so many questions building up inside of him, but he was quite aware that she didn't seem keen on answering any for the time being. In the end all he could do was nod when she finally informed him she going to go below to the berth. Gau decided to stay on deck and watch as the sun rapidly began its descent to the horizon.

He found himself thinking of her, which was admittedly not too unusual. He saw her so seldom, but she occupied a rather large portion of his daily thoughts. It had been like that since he'd met her, he supposed. At first it was merely circumstance. Although already a young man by society's standard when he'd impulsively joined Sabin and Cyan on the Veldt, his unrefined ways had prompted the Returners to treat him rather like a child. When Strago and his foulmouthed grandchild had joined up with the team, Gau gained an automatic companion. They were oftentimes left alone aboard the Falcon, and Relm frequently amused herself by painting his portrait and watching the two wrestle until the portrait's magic died away. After Sabin and Cyan, he always felt closest to Relm during those days fighting Kefka.

…Kefka. It had been so long. He could remember feeling elation as the Falcon raced from the collapsing tower, the world returning to green and blue below them. Life came once again to the barren fields and oceans. Rain fell, the sun rose. Flowers bloomed. It had seemed so long since Gau had seen vegetation it was almost as if each rose was the first. In a way it really was all new to him. The desert kingdom of Figaro was a far cry from the Veldt of his youth. At first he had been shocked that gardens even existed in the climate. He soon learned of the scores of royal gardeners working tirelessly to ensure the beautiful gardens never faltered. The idea of this forced plant life so fascinated that he was often caught staring out the window when he was meant to be focusing on his lessons.

These sessions had started immediately upon his arrival. Initially, they primarily centered upon becoming literate. Over and over he was forced to mimic the tutor's perfectly crafted letters on a small slate. For the first year he was completely baffled. Soon, however, the pieces began coming together. He attributed this largely to two things. First was Sabin's diligence. Every evening, without fail, the prince would sit with Gau to help make sense of the seemingly endless strings of letters and what they represented. His personal experience with the boy helped immensely, as he tried whenever possible to use examples from the Veldt or their time together as Returners to aid in the learning process. Apart from Sabin were the letters that Relm had insisted on sending via carrier pigeon, and later by the airship mail service. It was a promise she had made upon Gau's departure from Thamasa following Shadow's funeral.

"I'm going to write you everyday! Well…perhaps not every day, but at least once a week. And then you'll learn to read! Since we'll live so far apart we won't be able to see each other very often. This way we can keep in touch. Only, promise you'll learn to write as well, so I can hear what's happening with you also!"

It was the first time since the funeral that he'd seen his friend smile, and so he readily agreed, although he was not entirely positive he had understood everything she had said. But she followed through with her promise. Once a week, and often times twice, letters arrived from Thamasa as she detailed even the most minute of details. In the beginning Sabin had helped him decipher them, and then to compose a reply. Slowly Sabin went from translator to transcriber to editor until he was scarcely needed. And then one day, Relm's letters stopped coming. Gau continued for some time after, but it soon became apparent that she was simply not going to answer. That was the year he grew ill from a bout of flu that had plagued the kingdom and was unable to journey to Thamasa for her birthday. His own letters stopped soon after.

Gau inhaled deeply, feeling the sea air seep into his lungs. It was refreshing and helped to soothe his mind. A deep sense of foreboding had settled over him, and he could not pinpoint why.

_It's only a sea voyage. We survived much worse when we were much younger._

Unsure in his own thoughts he finally turned away from the railing, and headed down below.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"My coin purse is gone!"

This was Amy's cue to quickly, yet inconspicuously exit the market place and make for her room in the boarding house along the wharf. Her hand discretely secured her days work in the pouch looped to her belt. She paced her gait to appear relaxed, her dull brown clothing fading into the buildings. The day had been successful, yet ended sooner than she would have liked. The sun was not yet below the horizon, and the young bourgeoisie were still milling about. However, the death sentence had been uttered, and it would not be wise to linger.

As her feet carried away from the gathering scene, she silently wished that this could be the last time. She wanted to be done picking pockets forever. She found no joy in taking from others what they had earned. But life for a single girl of her age and status was hard, and she wasn't willing to turn to life in a brothel or dance hall.

_You could have had a safe life…but you gave that up._

She tried to shake the thought off immediately, but it haunted her as she ducked into a familiar alley shortcut. She had been in South Figaro long enough to know the quickest paths to and from almost anywhere. Deep down, though, she knew she could not rightfully call it home…

"Oy, girlie! Spare any change?" The voice came from the shadows to her left, gruff and low. She turned to see a figure almost hidden in the growing darkness, a cap pulled tight over his head. His eyes glinted in a stray ray of sunlight for the briefest of moments. Amy could have sworn they flashed red. "Well?"

"Oh, no. I'm sorry I've nothing to spare." She turned to move on, but found her way blocked by the man. Amy was taken aback, she had not seen him move. In fact, she was quite sure no human should be able to move so fast. Her hand immediately went to her dagger.

"You sure?" He tilted his head up towards her, his face visible from underneath the cap. "What about that pretty face?" Blood red eyes slanted as fangs revealed themselves in a wicked smile. "Those are some mighty pretty eyes you got there, Amethyst."

Trying not to allow the shock of this….creature knowing her name overwhelm her, Amy quickly began backing away as she pulled her dagger free from its sheath. She only made it a handful of steps before she felt something wrap itself around her ankle and jerk her to the ground. Just as she swore she saw a tail slinking away, the creature was suddenly kneeling on her chest. The air was forced out of her lungs as clawed hands wrapped themselves into her hair.

"Oh the mistress is going to be most pleased." He gripped her head and slammed into the cobblestones below. "Most pleased indeed…." She didn't have a chance to scream out in pain before everything went dark.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Gau?" It had been several hours since the sun had gone down and Relm had not seen her traveling companion since she had left him at the railing. She'd gone above deck to search but had had no luck. Curious, she went back below and asked a few of her fellow passengers if they'd seen him. An older gentleman informed her that he'd seen heading towards the stern some time ago. She nodded and thanked him, then turned towards the stern. The farther back she went, the more difficult the walk became. It was clear that this area was not meant for passengers to meander, and yet no crew members had stopped her. It was simply cluttered with barrels, burlap sacks, crates…all measure of things. A few rats scurried hither and thither, which Relm did her best to ignore. Vermin were an unfortunate reality of sea voyages.

"Hello?" She had come as far as she could. "Gau?" She exhaled deeply, frustrated. How hard could it be to find someone on a ship!

"Yes?" The nearness of the reply caused her to jump in shock. She turned to her immediate left. There he was, seated in perfect stillness with her eyes closed, his legs delicately cross and his hands laying lightly on his knees.

"Oh! I'm sorry…I'm interrupting you while you're…well what are you doing?"

Gau opened his eyes, clearly amused. "I'm meditating Relm. Freeing my mind of chaotic thoughts. A habit I picked up from Sabin. This was the quietest area I could find."

"I see. Well, I apologize. I'll leave you be." She turned, intending to depart.

"No, no, that's alright." He stood swiftly, dusting his clothes off. "I think I have finished. It must getting late, yes?"

Relm nodded in agreement. "The sun has been down for some hours now. I was going to go to bed, but I hadn't seen you for several hours." She paused as Gau moved a large crate out of the way to make the way easier. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble. I suppose I should getting some sleep as well. It's been quite a day." They had reached the stairs that lead to the deck. "However…I think I'll enjoy some fresh air first." Slowly he turned to look Relm in the eyes. "Would you…would you care to join me?"

She shrugged, unsure as to why the question had sounded so awkward. "Certainly. Some fresh air does sound nice."

He smiled and held his arm out, "After you." She laughed and obliged him, relishing the rush of salt air on the naked skin of her face.

"I forgot how lovely the open ocean could be." She tilted her head back to glance at the night sky. "And so many stars. Do you know any constellations?"

"I knew them all back on the Veldt. Well, that is, I recognized them and could use them to help guide me. I didn't know any of the names of course. Now I know most of the stars above Figaro but…these are different." He smiled. "But no less lovely."

There were few people left topside this late in the night. Several sailors were still busy at work, bustling about their work with an easy efficiency. The sails above billowed lightly in the steady breeze. A woman's laugh lilted musically in the air, and Relm's attention was suddenly drawn to the couple nearby. The man was leaning dramatically over the rail, reaching into the sky.

"You don't believe me?" He was shouting joyously, as the woman continued to laugh. "I swear, I'll grab one of these beauties right out of the sky for you."

"Edward! Get down, you've had too much port after dinner!" The woman, dressed in a very fine gown of linen reached out for her lover.

"No! Odile, I shan't rest until I've plucked a star from the sky for you!"

"Quit being melodramatic! You're going to fall straight into the sea," Still laughing, she managed finally to grasp at his waistcoat and pull him down next to her, a gem on her hand catching the light. As they kissed, Relm heard Gau sigh next to her. She turned to see he was also watching the couple.

"Is something the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh. No, no. I suppose not." His glance was far away, almost melancholy. Abruptly he turned to look at Relm. "I've had enough fresh air, I think. I'm going to head down and get some sleep."

"O-ok. I'll follow shortly. I want to look at the sky a bit more." Trying to lighten his suddenly dour mood she added, "Maybe I'll see a shooting star." Gau gave no sign of having heard her words as he hurried down below deck.

Puzzled at her companions drastic change of mood, Relm turned her attention not upwards, but rather back to the couple who now locked arms and was walking towards her. They seemed very happy indeed as the woman laid her head gently on Edward's shoulder. As they passed by the former artist Odile gestured for her fiancé to stop. She smiled at Relm, her lovely face glowing with a tender emotion.

"Your beau is quite handsome. Are you to be married?"

"Oh!" She flushed, quite embarrassed at the woman's assumption. "No, it is nothing of the sort. He is…accompanying me on a journey." Relm was suddenly aware at how inappropriate it was for the two of them to be journeying together without a chaperone as young as the two were. "He's a family friend."

Odile gave her a knowing look and Edward chuckled low. "Well dear, pretty little thing like you… best watch yourself!"

"Oh Edward! You're such a devil sometimes." She playfully slapped him in the arm. She turned back to Relm and addressed her kindly. "Well dear, my name is Odile, and this beast is Edward."

"Relm Arrowny, it's a pleasure."

"Relm darling, we must sit down together. A lady cannot subside on male companionship alone on such a long journey." She laid a delicate hand on Relm's arm. "Especially if your gentleman is anything like my Edward here." With another smile Odile began to lead the effervescent Edward away. He in turn nodded jollily and offered a good natured, "Take care!"

And then Relm was alone with the sailors and the stars.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was dawn and the birds were chirping their greeting to the waking sun. Celes sat on the deck of the Falcon with her eyes closed and face turned to the rising sun. A soft wind blew her hair away from her face as she listened to the wildlife of the countryside. They had landed outside Mobliz the previous afternoon. Despite Terra's generous offer of hospitality Celes and her companions had spent the night on the airship. After everything the poor town had been through during their time as Returners, she was ill at ease to stand before the townsfolk as a reminder. The simple nearness of Mobliz made her restless, and she had not been able to sleep. As she lay in bed her mind filled with memories of pleading with Terra, and the horrified screams of the orphaned children as the demon had attacked…

"Celes? What in the blazes are you doing awake at this hour?" Jumping at the sudden voice, she turned to find Setzer standing near the stairs, sliding his elaborate coat on to his shoulders, his hair loose around his scarred face. "I thought you'd be in bed with that rascal you call a husband for some hours yet."

"I…couldn't sleep. I came up to watch the sun rise." She sighed. "And I didn't want to wake Locke."

"Speaking as someone with experience in matters of luck, there's small chance of that if I recall Mr. Cole's sleeping habits." The gambler sat with a wry smile, which Celes returned. "Trouble sleeping, eh? I hope it's nothing serious."

Perhaps due to her initial introduction and subsequent misgivings about Setzer, Celes was always vaguely surprised when he showed concern for others. Somewhere along the way he had proven himself to be a steadfast friend and she suddenly realized how grateful she was for that.

"Nothing horrible, no. Just memories of this place. I hate to leave Terra but I must admit…I will be glad to get away from here." She suddenly looked at Setzer as though only just realizing something important. "Wait, what are _you_ doing up at this hour?"

"Me? I'm always up this early. Sleep is for the lazy." He chuckled. "My my this is rather early for you isn't it? I've got to get the Falcon flight ready if we're to set out today. If we want to be on our way before midday preparations have to start as early as the light allows. Which means I'm already running late," he finished with a glance to the sun, growing higher in the sky each moment.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No, no. Just stand here looking beautiful, all the help I need." He winked roguishly at Celes as he turned and went along his way. She laughed to herself and found herself once again alone with her thoughts. It was some time before she went below to rouse Locke from his sleep.

"Ow….was the pillow to my face really necessary?" Her husband sat up rubbing his nose and looking drowsy.

"Morning love! It's time for you to join the rest of the adults." She offered him the glass of juice she had brought and ignored his objections to her chosen waking methods. "We'll be leaving before long. I expect Terra will be here soon to say farewell."

Locke took a long sip of the juice. "And then on to Maranda to wait on Relm and Gau?"

"And then on to Tzen. Setzer has something to drop off to the Magistrate, I'm not sure what. The ship isn't set to make port for over a week, so we should have plenty of time for Tzen. We'll fly directly over it either way."

"What could Setzer possibly have to deliver to Tzen? Is it for Edgar?" He stood and began to dress.

"I'm not sure, but I doubt it. If it was official business from Figaro I imagine he would have sent a royal messenger." She handed him the bandana from the bedside table and the two made their way to the deck. "I assume it's private business."

"Hiring the Falcon to act as a carrier pigeon? Seems a bit pricey..."

"Well it isn't any of our business, is it? Oh look, there's Terra now." Celes turned away from her husband with a knowing look and went to greet their friend.

Locke waved to Terra but hung back for a moment. Something felt wrong about the upcoming stop in Tzen. He knew that Setzer was no stranger to getting mixed up with less than scrupulous types. At the same time he trusted Setzer with his life. So why was he so worried over a silly package delivery?

"Locke! Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come goodbye to our friend?"

Shaking his head he walked toward the women. He was worrying over nothing, he told himself.

It was nothing.

"I think I see land!"

Gau looked up from the book he had been halfheartedly reading to see where the woman was pointing. Sure enough, in the distance to the north the faintest hints of a continent could be seen.

"Surely we cannot be so near to Maranda already?" Odile turned to Edward with a questioning look. He merely shrugged and went back to examining the pistol he was cleaning, more out of boredom than anything as far as Gau could tell. With no answer forthcoming from her beloved fiance she turned to their companions.

"That'll be the Litworian Peninsula, just to the south of Albrook." He stood to join her at the rail. "Look close, you can just make out the tops of the ships in the port." Indeed, tall masts and stark white sails could seen looking oddly like ghosts in the daylight at such a distance.

"If we pass so close to Albrook, why do we not make port there? Why wait until Maranda? I could certainly use the reprise to stretch my legs."

Gau merely shrugged and went back to his seat. "I don't set the ship's path. I expect though, that so soon after the Empire many are still wary of Albrook." He looked over at Relm, whom he was surprised to see was staring very openly at him, an appraising look on her face.

"How do you know what port that it is from such a distance? It can't be the only one along the south side of that continent." She set her own book down.

"No, there are 3...maybe 4 others, that's the largest though. You wouldn't be able to see the others from this distance." This answer didn't seem to satisfy Relm but before she could speak again Odile chimed in with another question.

"Have you spent much time on the Southern Continent, sir?"

"Not as such," Gau answered with a smile. He would never grow used to being called sir. "I...traveled through the area when I was younger but only briefly." It was an unspoken agreement between he and Relm that neither wanted to bring up their involvement in the Returners with strangers. "However after the Destruction a few friends decided to undertake mapping the new continents. Occasionally my benefactor would join them and take me along. I spent hours studying the maps they drew up."

"I had forgotten you joined Locke and Celes during that..." Relm seemed to be saying this more to herself than anyone else.

Edward chuckled and placed the pistol in his lap. "What a strange task! Mapping the world...you never think of someone actually setting out to do that. It seems like something that should just...exist! The things we take for granted in this day and age." He turned to Gau. "How exactly does one go about doing that? Mapping continents?"

"Well," Gau sat back down, picking his words carefully. "Having lots of time to spare and a love of walking are necessities. And...I suppose an airship doesn't hurt."

"Oh!" Odile turned from the railing and sat very near to her fiance, leaning in close to Gau. "Have you ridden one? Father was able to secure us passage on a Figaran ship in spring. It was marvelous!" From there the woman went into great detail about the excitement of the journey, helped copiously by Edward who it seemed had been equally impressed with the technology. They talked at such length that dinner stole upon the group faster than seemed possible. Here the lovers took their leave of Relm and Gau to go change into some more "appropriate."

"More appropriate? Her gown was finer than anything I've ever owned!" Relm shook the thought from her mind and looked to Gau. "If that was the Litworian Peninsula we should be at least halfway to Maranda, shouldn't we?"

"I expect we have another 6 or so days before we make port."

She gave him another searching look before continuing. "So you know the Southern Continent well?"

"As well as I know the other continents. Which is better than most I'd wager, if that's what you are really wanting to know." He raised from his seat and offered a hand to help her to do the same. "I don't think I want to know why you are asking. There's no need for knowledge of maps and terrain on a sea journey to South Figaro."

"Indeed there is not," was the simple response and the topic was dropped as they went to join the other passengers for dinner. They had not interacted with many of the small group in the week they had been at sea, though their self appointed traveling companions appeared to have met them all. When the meal was complete Relm went to her berth while Gau stayed amongst several of the other passengers enjoying a glass of wine and conversation about Jidoor's planned airship port.

"Well the town is quite split on the idea themselves," a man to Gau's left was saying. "On the one hand they quite welcome the commerce it would bring, any chance to deepen their pockets you know." Several at the table chuckled. "However, many worry about introducing such access to the town. They've always been a bit...private to put it politely. I don't think they fancy Jidoor becoming the next South Figaro."

"And that is why they will never have the financial stronghold that South Figaro has," Gau replied. "They squire their money away, building grand houses yet never joining in the rest of the world. I say let keep them to themselves. Who even likes the opera?"

The conversation continued much along these lines, growing louder with each bottle of wine that was opened for several hours. Few noticed the storm that steadily growing outside until the sea gave a great heave beneath them and more than one gentlemen was thrown from his seat. A sailor rushed into the room at nearly the same moment, drenched to the bone.

"Sirs, I apologize but the captain has requested that you all return to your berths as quickly as possible." He gestured rapidly behind to the doorway. "Please."

"Well men, bottoms up!" Edward finished off the wine in his glass before standing from his seat, only to promptly fall with another churn from the sea. Gau reached to help him upright once more.

"Up you get, I'm not so certain that was the storm."

Outside the storm was lashing about so hazardously Gau wondered that they had not noticed it sooner. Sensing his question, the crew man who had alerted them shouted over the wind and rain, "We'd have sent you down sooner, but this storm brewed up out of nowhere!" He tipped his hat as best as he could and then hurried off, presumably to report back to his post.

Though he had been out in the elements for less than 5 minutes Gau was as drenched as though he had been swimming in the ocean itself. He struggled to reach the stairs that would take him to his berth. He wanted to check to make sure Relm was holding up all right as he beginning to fear the boat would capsize at any moment. The walk to the hold was proving downright treacherous as the ship tipped this way and that. Gau seemed to have made no progress at all when his ears just caught the sound of his name being called above the waves and wind.

"GAU!"

It was Relm, standing at the top of the stairs, a cloak thrown hastily around her shoulders. Odile was behind her, throwing her own cloak around Edward's shoulders in an attempt to dry the worst of the rain and sea water off. Heartened that Edward had managed to make his way to the hold Gau steadied himself. The hair on the back of his neck began to raise as he clumsily put one foot in front of the other in an attempt to reach the steps.

And then ship exploded in light and sound.

Suddenly, he was in the sea, being tossed about like a piece of driftwood. There was debris all around him and it was impossible to tell which direction the surface lay. It was so dark he could barely see his arms flailing. His lungs were aching with lack of oxygen already. Kicking with as much force as he could muster, he picked the direction that seemed most likely to be the surface. He seemed to propel himself for hours, and as he began to think he had picked the wrong direction, his head broke through to the surface.

There was havoc all around him. The storm was still lashing the sea with rain, and screams could just be made out above the roar. The ship was tilting noticeably in the water as it took on water from a large hole in the hull. Lifeboats were being lowered into the water, and several others were bobbing in the waves, having been thrown free. Gau began swimming as quickly as he could toward the closet boat, but each stroke only seemed to be countered by a mighty heave of the ocean.

Struggling against the current, he was glad when a large piece of debris appeared before him, and he heaved himself onto it. His head was throbbing and he suspected he had struck it against something. He attempted to call out to the nearest lifeboat but his throat felt as if it was on fire from the amount of sea water he had swallowed and subsequently coughed up. The piece of wood he lay on seemed to drift in place in the water, while the lifeboats moved farther and farther away. Soon he had only enough energy to focus on stay on the piece of wreckage. As he watched the last of the lifeboats lower in to the water only moments before the great ship finally succumbed to the seas. Gau lay drifting in and out of consciousness for an indeterminable amount of time. After sometime he awoke as his debris ran into a crowded patch of wreckage.

"Gau..." The voice was weak, but recognizable.

"Relm?" His own voice was hoarse, barely discernible. He tried to find her but it was too dark for him to make out anything but vague shapes. He heard splashing and then felt a hand close over his own.

"Hold on...we're in a current. We should make it to shore..." She sounded unsure, yet hopeful and her hand stayed tight over his own as he finally fell completely into unconsciousness.

"Now that is just unfair!"

"Not sounding so confident now, eh gambler?"

Setzer stood, flabbergasted, in front of Locke. The younger man was grinning broadly, hands on his hips. They were due to land at Tzen within the hour. There they would spend one night before making their way on towards Maranda. They would arrive with three days to spare, just to be safe.

"Anything else. I'll wager anything else."

"Oh come off it! It's not so much. Not like I'm asking you to put up the Falcon."

Celes, who had been sitting quietly to the side now chimed in, "This is stupid. You both realize that, don't you?" Setzer gave her a frustrated look while Locke laughed merrily and tossed a coin pouch to her.

"Just for that love, I say you do it."

"Hold on now, I don't trust her! Let's not forget what happened on the Blackjack!" Setzer seemed at wits end. He'd never turned down a bet but this was really too much...

"You can inspect the coin to your liking, master gambler. Although now I think you are chickening out."

That seemed to do it. Setzer only glared and gave a tiny nod, and then reached to grab the pouch from Celes. He took nearly ten minutes to pick out a coin he deemed worthy. He handed the chosen coin to Celes and the pouch to Locke. The two men shook hands.

"Gambler."

"Thief."

"Ah ah ah." Locke shook his hand, still smiling. "Not yet." He turned to his wife. "Darling, if you will."

Sometime later they touched down just outside of the bustling city of Tzen. It was almost unrecognizable from the last time Celes had been though. It had expanded and most of the buildings that had been damaged by the Light of Judgment were now gone. Although much of the earth still bore scorch marks, plant life was growing once again. She and Locke walked a short ways behind Setzer as they entered the heart of the city.

"Are you sure it will be all right if we come along?" She asked him. He gave only a noncommittal sound in response.

"Now now, let's not be a sore loser there Setzer." Locke seemed beside himself with happiness. The trio continued on their walk until they came upon a small restaurant. A very tall man stood outside, dressed in faded canvas trousers and a long overcoat. A hat was pulled low over his face, but not so low that they could not see his look of surprise as he registered the sight before him.

"Gabbiani!"The stranger took a step forward. "Is that you? I hardly recognize you."

Setzer sighed and ran his hands through his newly shorn hair. It was roughly the same length as Locke's. "Product of a hastily made bet I am afraid." His hand dropped back to the large bag he had slung near his hip. "Shall we be off?"

The man gestured behind the gambler, his green eyes questioning. "Aren't you going to introduce your friends?"

"Oh yes," he turned behind him. "May I introduce Locke Cole and his lovely wife, too lovely for him in fact, Celes Cole." An unforeseen advantage to Celes marrying Locke had been the changing of her last name. Now few people were able to connect her to the former general of the Empire. "Old friends, they are traveling with me on the Falcon. Locke, Celes, this Miles Garrett. He is the employee of the Magistrate of Tzen."

Miles tipped his hat to Celes. "It's a pleasure, I assure you. However, I can't let you folks come with us. The Magistrate is a private man." He turned back to Setzer, his face serious. "I'm sure you understand."

"Of course!" Setzer turned back to the Coles. "Forgive me, this business should take no more than two hours. Why don't we meet back at the Falcon then?" Without giving them a chance to answer he turned away and walked off with Miles.

Locke watched the pair disappearing down the busy street, his smile gone. The situation still seemed strange to him, and he did not trust the manner of Miles Garrett. As he stared after the two, his wife took hold of his hand.

"Come along dear. Why don't we get some lunch. I haven't had a decent meal since we left Thamasa."

He turned to look at his wife, who was giving him an odd look. He knew when not to argue.

"Of course, love."

Figaro castle was enjoying a blissfully cool day. Edgar Figaro sat in his study, dictating to his personal secretary. It had been a long day, although it was only mid-morning. In his experience, which despite his young age was quite expansive, the king rose with the sun and rested when the moon was well into the sky.

As Edgar was beginning to consider calling for a brief break, his study door opened and his brother entered the room. Sabin was the only person who was allowed to interrupt the king during his work. Without being told, his secretary quietly set his pen and left the room.

"Brother, how may I help you?" Edgar looked to Sabin. The prince seemed upset, a very rare thing.

"Edgar, I apologize for interrupting your work, but I wanted to know if you'd had any messages from Setzer or Locke?"

"Ah." Edgar knew immediately what his brother was upset about. Gau had been due back at the castle two days previously on the Falcon. "I have not. Although I am certain will receive word today, or perhaps early tomorrow. Don't forget Sabin, Celes was with them. She'll keep them on their toes."

"I suppose." Sabin sat across from his brother. "I still worry. You think he is all right?"

Edgar nodded, "He was traveling with those we trust most in the world to Thamasa for a young girl's birthday. A young girl we both know Gau to be quite enamored of. I imagine Gau has convinced the others to stay a bit longer so that he might spend more time in Relm's company."

Sabin laughed lightly. He had been aware of his charge's infatuation with the young woman for some time, perhaps even before Gau himself.

"I'm sure you are right. I only wish I could settle this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Edgar offered his brother a lighthearted smile. "Brother, I am sure he is fine."

Author's Notes: It's been a few years shy of a decade, why not pick this back up? I've taken down all the previous chapters that have yet to be rewritten. The story is nearly unrecognizable now, although it's following the same path. Hope to hear some feedback if anyone takes the time to read.


End file.
